Threesome
by raspit9
Summary: Sheldon y Amy han descubierto el sexo y están desenfrenados. Sheldon busca en internet nuevas formas para complacer a Amy y Penny tiene que ver en ello. Espero que les guste, es que estoy deseando leer fics que sean de 3 y por algo hay que empezar. No seais muy malos con los comentarios ;).


Sheldon había comenzado hace poco a mantener relaciones sexuales con Amy y al contrario de lo que él pensaba, no le habían disgustado en absoluto.

Le gustaba mantener relaciones, no sabía como sería con las otras chicas pero lo que si sabía es que con Amy era fantástico, ahora entendían porque todos sus amigos estaban obsesionados con el sexo. Tener a una persona debajo retorciéndose y gimiendo por el placer que él le daba era la situación mas excitante del mundo. A Sheldon también le encantaba cuando Amy estaba encima de él y podía admirar mejor todo su cuerpo. Sus pechos, no muy grandes pero tampoco pequeños, rebotaban mientras ella cabalgaba encima de él, el trasero que agarraba para ayudarla con sus movimientos, su cara de placer… desde abajo podía verlo todo a la vez por eso era una de sus posturas favoritas.

Amy había estado esperando que su relación con Sheldon llegara a este nivel desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora estaba encantada. Pensaba que al principio iba a ser mas suave o incluso insatisfactorio conociendo a Sheldon y a su fobia a los gérmenes así que pensó que necesitaría tener paciencia, pero no fue así. Es cierto que la primera vez había sido emocionante ya que era la primera vez de los dos. Pero lo que Amy no esperaba es que Sheldon estuviera tan tranquilo y tan seguro de si mismo. En ciertos momentos él dudaba de donde debería tocar o si debería hacer ciertas cosas pero era lo normal. Las siguientes veces que mantuvieron relaciones los dos estaban mas seguros de si mismos y fue realmente satisfactorio. Sheldon besaba todo su cuerpo sin ningún reparo por los gérmenes e incluso había ido con su lengua hasta la zona intima de Amy para darle un placer que ella jamás había imaginado.

A medida que iban haciéndolo las relaciones se volvían mas salvajes. Amy arañaba la espalda de Sheldon sin querer al llegar al orgasmo, Sheldon mordía a Amy dejando pequeñas marcas en su piel, empezaron a hacerlo en el sofá del departamento de Sheldon, en el suelo de la cocina, en la ducha e incluso en la habitación de Leonard alguna vez. Otras veces, para tener mas intimidad, ya que hacían demasiado ruido, iban al apartamento de Amy donde tuvieron sexo por toda la casa sin dejarse ningún rincón. En una noche de chicas, a la que fue invitado Sheldon, cuando Penny y Bernadett se habían ido a dormir a la habitación ellos habían mantenido relaciones en el sofá de Penny y fue él día mas caliente que tuvieron, era una fantasía de Amy.

Sheldon se había convertido en una máquina del sexo según comentaba Leonard a sus amigos ya que ahora era él el que necesitaba auriculares para no escuchar sus gemidos. Sheldon buscaba nuevas cosas en internet para satisfacer a Amy y había encontrado juguetes sexuales, pero eso no era lo que quería él, él quería hacer llegar al orgasmo a Amy con su cuerpo, tenía que haber otro tipo de cosas. Encontró una página que le dio una idea, pero no le convenció del todo. ¿Otro hombre?¿Podría él y otro hombre mantener relaciones con Amy a la vez? Definitivamente no le gustaba la idea de que Amy pueda disfrutar con otro hombre, aun que pensó que sería excitante verla como se comportaría con dos hombres. Muchas imágenes calientes vinieron a la mente de Sheldon pero al pensarlo más decidió que no sería lo mejor, él tendría que estar desnudo delante de otro hombre y no le gustaba la idea… Tendría que pensar mas. ¿Y una mujer?. Por algunos comentarios que le había oído a Amy esto no le disgustaría, siempre tenía comentarios de Penny que le confundían mucho. Quizá esa era la solución. Además, él también podría tocar a la otra mujer, no? Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a Amy, estaba enamorado de ella y aunque hagan esto sabría que Amy sería la única en su vida. Sin pensárselo dos veces Sheldon envió un mensaje a Amy para reunirse en su apartamento y le dijo que iría con Penny. Amy no sabía porque vendrían los dos a visitarla pero le hacia ilusión que su bestie y su novio se llevaran bien.

Sheldon llamó a la puerta de Penny y ella lo dejó pasar. Sheldon no sabía como explicarle lo que tenía en mente así que le pidió que fuera con él a ver a Amy.

Al llegar allí Amy y Penny se abrazaron en modo de saludo y luego ambas miraron a Sheldon esperando que dijera algo ya que él era quien las había reunido. Sheldon comenzó a hablar de su relación con Amy y de cómo había avanzado en el terreno físico y que quería seguir avanzando así que había buscado en internet nuevas formas de satisfacer a su novia. Amy al oír esto quedó sorprendida, no sabía a donde quería llegar Sheldon contándole esto a Penny. Él siguió explicando que encontró algo que le dio una idea y que era tener relaciones con Amy y con otro hombre pero que esto no lo veía viable ya que aun que le parecía excitante la idea de que el junto con otro hombre le dieran placer a Amy no quería estar desnudo con otro hombre.

Ante esto Penny y Amy estaban con la boca abierta, Penny se imaginaba como acabaría Sheldon pero no se lo creía, así que también lo dejó terminar.

Él dijo que al final le parecía mejor tener relaciones con otra mujer para satisfacer a Amy pero que solo podía ser con una ya que era la única a la que Amy le gustaba, y esa era Penny. Al oir todo esto Amy miró asombrada para Sheldon, que por la observación que hizo Amy estaba excitado, ya que tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración un poco mas agitada de lo normal.

Penny en cambio miró para Amy y luego de nuevo para Sheldon. Quién estaba mirando solo para Amy, como esperando una respuesta. No se lo podía creer.¿Ella era capaz de mantener relaciones con Amy y Sheldon?Y la pregunta mas importante, ¿porque ella se lo estaba planteando?. Miró para Amy quien ahora la estaba mirando fijamente. Es cierto que ellas se habían dado algún besito antes pero siempre algo muy inocente, como un juego. Y también es cierto que Sheldon le parecía muy mono con sus ojos azules, su piel blanca y todas sus manías. Y lo peor de todo, ahora tenía curiosidad en saber que le hace él a Amy para que gime como ella lo hace ya que la mayoría de las veces los puede escuchar en su propio departamento.

La primera en hablar fue Penny y como en un impulso respondió que estaba dispuesta. Amy miró para Penny muy sorprendida y luego a Sheldon al cual vio ahora mucho mas excitado que momentos antes. Amy asintió con la cabeza, siempre había pensado en como sería tener relaciones con una mujer, mas concretamente con Penny y ahora tenía la oportunidad de saberlo. Y aun por encima, para mejorar la situación, con Sheldon.

Sin pensárselo más, Amy se acercó a Penny y la besó. Penny enseguida accedió a abrir la boca y a juntar su lengua con la de Amy, era delicioso. Sheldon las miraba embobado y decidió dar un paso hacia delante para verlo más de cerca, ver esto era increíble.

Penny sin pensárselo más, siguiendo el beso, tocó un pecho de Amy por encima de su ropa y lo apretó suavemente y Amy soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo que Sheldon se acercara a ella para quitarle la camisa que ella llevaba para dejarla con él sujetador. Penny, sin separar su cuerpo del de Amy agarró a Sheldon por su camiseta y lo besó y él inmediatamente abrió la boca para tocar la lengua de Penny. Él beso acabó rápido por que Sheldon se alejó, no quería muchos besos con Penny por si Amy se sentía mal, que era lo que realmente le importaba. Así que al alejarse de Penny besó a Amy con mucha pasión y los dos se miraron a los ojos y ambos entendieron que esto solo lo hacían por placer y que en realidad se amaban, no hubo falta palabras. Penny arrastró a los dos a la habitación de Amy y se quitó su propia camiseta, quedando en sujetador, al igual que Amy. Sheldon se quitó también la suya y Penny se quedó mirándolo, al fin y al cabo tenía musculos. Penny tiró en la cama a Amy quitándole el pantalón dejándola en ropa interior y Sheldon rápidamente hizo lo mismo con Penny. Las dos mujeres se abalanzaron sobre Sheldon para tirarlo en cama y él calló de espaldas. Las dos le bajaron el pantalón junto con los calzoncillos de batman que él llevaba en ese momento. Penny al fin entendió porque Amy gemía tanto cuando tenía sexo con Sheldon, su miembro era uno de los mas grandes de los que había visto. Sin esperar por Amy, Penny se lo metió en la boca y Sheldon soltó un gemido. Amy ya le había echo esto antes pero esta situación era muy muy caliente. Él sin pensárselo dos veces subió a Amy encima suya dejando a Penny seguir hacer su trabajo. Le quitó el sujetador y le lamió los pezones. Era una sensación increíble. Después cambiaron posiciones y ahora era Amy quien estaba jugando con su boca en el miembro de Sheldon y Penny estaba encima de él mientras él mordisqueaba sus pechos. Era la primera vez que se lo hacía a otra persona y por los gemidos que provenían de Penny parece que no lo hacía mal. Sheldon decidió cambiar de posición ya que quería que Amy cumpliera alguna fantasía. Tiró a Amy en la cama y le dijo a Penny que la hiciera disfrutar con su lengua, y así lo hizo Penny. Ella lamió uno de sus pechos mientras los amasaba y fue bajando por su estómago hasta llegar al punto de placer de Amy. Penny nunca había echo esto pero sabía como le gustaba, ya que ella era mujer. Suavemente lamió el clítoris de Amy y cuando la notó muy húmeda introdujo dos dedos mientras seguía lamiendo. Amy gemía ya en alto, era muy caliente todo. Se dio cuenta de que el miembro de Sheldon estaba junto a su cabeza y no dudo en chuparlo una vez mas mientras Penny seguida dándole placer. Luego volvieron a cambiar y Sheldon tiró esta vez a Penny en la cama para enseguida empezar a hacer lo que ella le había echo a Amy. Lamió su clítoris hasta que la notó muy humeda mientras Amy jugaba con sus pechos. Penny empezaba a entender lo bueno que era Sheldon en la cama. Luego Penny tenía ganas de que Sheldon la penetrara y lo acostó y se iba a poner encima de él pero Sheldon la paró, quería pedirle permiso a Amy. Amy asintió con la cabeza pero Sheldon le cogió la cabeza y la besó con ternura. Le dijo que la amaba a ella, que esto solo era para hacer realidad una fantasía de ella y parece ser que una oculta de él. Amy le dijo que no pasaba nada y Sheldon se volvió a Penny haciendo que ella se pusiera encima de él. Sin pensárselo dos veces Sheldon la penetro viendo la cara de placer de Penny. A Penny le pareció muy grande, nunca nadie la había llenado tanto. Empezó a mecerse encima de Sheldon mientras gemía, Amy se acercó y pellizcó los pezones de Penny haciéndola gemir más. Sheldon metió en su boca un pezón de Penny y lo mordió, los tenía muy duros. Sheldon salió de Penny y la puso a cuatro patas sorprendiéndola, no se esperaba eso de Sheldon, aunque tampoco nada de lo que había pasado ya. La volvió a penetrar duramente y Penny gimió más, se la podría oír en el apartamento de al lado fácilmente. Le pidió a Amy que pusiera su coño en la cabeza de Penny para que ella pudiera darle placer. Y así lo hicieron. Mientras Penny estaba a cuatro patas siendo penetrada por Sheldon ella a su vez estaba lamiendo el coño de Amy.

Los gemidos de Penny empezaron a ser mas fuertes y Sheldon notó que las paredes de su coño empezaban a apretarle, entendió que era un orgasmo así que aceleró sus movimientos para poder darle el máximo placer. Penny llegó a su clímax de una manera brutal debido a la excitación que sentía. Cuando Sheldon notó que Penny se había relajado totalmente no dudó en penetrar a Amy, lo había estado deseando todo el tiempo. Sheldon se puso encima y penetró a Amy suavemente, Penny, que se estaba recomponiendo de su orgasmo vió como Sheldon fue mucho más "delicado" con Amy. Definitivamente la amaba.

Notó como la miraba mientras ella estaba gimiendo tal y como había escuchado en su departamento muchas veces. Esa mirada no se la había visto cuando ella estaba follando con Sheldon, esa mirada era de un cariño muy especial. Los movimientos de Sheldon se hicieron más fuertes y los gemidos de Amy mas sonoros. Penny se acercó a ellos, estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo los dos y quería participar en ello. Sheldon la vió moverse y como pudo acercó su boca a su pecho para lamerlo y morderlo. Amy al verlo llegó a un orgasmo aun mas grande que el de Penny y Sheldon no pudo resistirse más y se corrió dentro de Amy.

Los 3 estaban exhaustos. Había sido increíble. Se quedaron acostados en cama desnudos, Sheldon agarrando la mano de Amy. Penny, después de dejar unos minutos de descanso para todos, se deslizó hasta abajo por el cuerpo de Sheldon y empezó a lamer sin meter en su boca su miembro semi-erecto. Él gimió y agarró más fuerte la mano de Amy, pero ella se soltó y se colocó junto a Penny. Sheldon al levantar la vista vio a las dos mujeres lamiendo su pene ya completamente duro. No podía mirar ya que o si no el placer acabaría pronto para él al ver una imagen tan excitante como esa.

Amy sin pensárselo introdujo el pene de Sheldon en su boca haciéndole gemir aún más mientras Penny pasaba su lengua por sus testículos. Siguieron así un tiempo hasta que notaron a Sheldon acercando la cabeza de Amy mas para poder meterla mas. Pero pronto paró de empujar para alejar a Amy y sustituir su boca por la de Penny mientras Amy lamia ahora sus testículos. Sheldon avisó que iba a llegar al orgasmo y Penny le dio su permiso para que se corriera en su boca, cosa que Sheldon nunca había hecho con Amy. Penny aceleró sus movimientos de arriba a bajo y él llegó al orgasmo dando un gran gemido que hizo excitar a las dos. Cuando Penny se alejó fue a limpiarse al baño dejándolos solos. Sheldon abrazó a Amy y le dijo que había preferido llegar al clímax con Penny para no llenar de gérmenes su boca, ya que le parecía algo muy caliente pero no querría repetir porque no quería tener que besar a Penny de nuevo.

Despues de 3 horas cada uno estaba en su casa ya. Penny se sentía extraña. ¿Había mantenido relaciones con Amy y Sheldon? Esto hace unas horas le parecería imposible. Y le parecería mas imposible aún que él la hiciera llegar al orgasmo… a uno de los mejores de su vida. Pensó que Amy era una chica con suerte. Sheldon era un genio en todos los sentidos.

Amy, en cambio, se sentía satisfecha, esta era una fantasía sexual suya desde que empezó a mantener relaciones con Sheldon y hoy se había hecho realidad. Pero después había hablado a solas con él para decirle que no quería volver a repetirlo ya que aun que fue muy satisfactorio no quería compartirlo con ninguna mujer más. Sheldon aceptó encantado.

Sheldon, al llegar a casa se sintió increíblemente bien. Ver disfrutar a la vez a dos mujeres era increíble, y más aún si una de ellas era Amy. Aunque se quedó pensando en Penny por un momento y pensó: "Aun sin experiencia, Amy la chupa mejor".


End file.
